fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Animal Parade
The Animal Parade is one of the seven Magical Events and perhaps the most iconic of them. It consists of a series of animals which march past in twos similar to Noah's Ark. Shown in the very first episode Ned's Bicycle, it is also the first Magical Event to appear. The CGI Animals in this event are as follows: # Tigers # Penguins # Snakes # Elephants # Flamingos # Butterflies # Tortoises # Giraffes # Frogs The Animal Parade appears in some various episodes. They are: Ned's Bicycle (No Elephant Trumpet Sound due to the elephant trumpet sound scene being removed) Making Flowers (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Balancing (No Elephant Trumpet Sound due to the elephant trumpet sound scene being removed) Rolling (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Tweet Tweet (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Going for a Walk (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Digging In The Sand for Worms (Has Elephant Trumpet sound) Sand Pendulum (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Numbers - 8 (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Level Crossing (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Giraffes (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Mandir Temple (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Feeding the Monkeys (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Rollerblading (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Cows and Calves (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Kittens (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Spiders (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Twirlers (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Piglets (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Cat's Night Out (No Elephant Trumpet Sound) Mary Had a Little Lamb (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Handshapes - Turkey (no elephant trumpet sound) Crawling (US Version-Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Animal Rhythms (no elephant trumpet sound) Asian Storyteller (Has Elephant trumpet sound) African Dance (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Here Comes the Teletubbies (Video) (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Teletubbies: The Best of Dipsy (Video) (No Elephant Trumpet Sound due to the elephant trumpet sound scene being removed) Teletubbies: Happy Birthday! (Has Elephant Trumpet Sound) Sypnosis The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a bit longer than usual. The tune when the Windmill spins ends as the Teletubbies then arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland. The Sun starts to giggle and laugh, being so excited. The Teletubbies then hear the sound of elephants trumpet, and so they venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies climb a hill. They then gasp as they get to the top of the hill and see a group of CGI Animals marching in the distance two by two (like it is similar to Noah's Ark). As the Teletubbies watch the animals, it is revealed they are in a parade. The camera then zooms to a path in a field where it came from march past in twos. The following animals are tigers, penguins, snakes, elephants, flamingos, butterflies, tortoises, giraffes and frogs - there are 9 kinds of animals and each of these nine. The tune changes like the sounds of each animal, loud and dramatic for the tigers and the giraffes, slow and low for the elephants and the tortoises, a slow, high-pitched African-like tune for snakes (there are lots of snakes and music in Africa), a quick waddling tune for the penguins, soft and sweet for the flamingos and the butterflies and a quick nature tune for the frogs. The Animals continue to march through Teletubbyland in twos while the tune plays until the camera cuts to a far away view of a hill. The animals march out of the horizon and magically disappear in the correct order. The tune then ends and the animals magically vanish out of sight, with their shadows first dark, then light, then completely transparent. The empty hill is shown for 2-3 seconds and The Magic Windmill stops spinning. Trivia * In Ned's Bicycle, Balancing, Rollerblading, Cows and Calves, Kittens, Spiders, Twirlers, Piglets and Cat's Night Out when the Teletubbies line up at the beginning of the event, the elephant's trumpet isn't heard. Also, the second scene of the Teletubbies looking around is cut from the latter two episodes. * In Ned's Bicycle, Making Flowers, Balancing, Tweet Tweet, and Twirlers, a fade effect is used when the Windmill stops spinning. * in Piglets, the Teletubbies do not gasp when they arrive at the top of the hill. * In Feeding the Monkeys, Giraffes, Asian Storyteller, the US Versions of Josie's Pots, Funghi the Dolphin and I Want To be a Vet, the sun baby giggled for tubby bye bye after the magical event. * In the opening scene, you can see the penguins the second time the tigers appear and the penguins are gone until the parade starts. * The flamingos are the only animals shown in the introduction and ending of the sketch, probably because they were the fifth pair of animals to appear (therefore, they were in the middle). * The giraffes' fast paced walking made them walk off-screen just a few seconds after the tortoises. Although this would mean that the giraffes would've been ahead of the turtles, in the ending, the giraffes are shown to be still rather far away from the Tortoises. * When the Animals are shown arriving and later leaving and disappearing, it's the same hill and area, just mirrored. * It is very rare that there is a stop spinning windmill animation in the US episodes that contain this magic event, but it's common in the UK episodes. * In most episodes that contain this magic event, Dipsy is the boo shouter during Tubby Bye Bye. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events Category:Episodes that has the Elephant Trumpet sound during the Animal Parade Category:Episodes that has No Elephant Trumpet Sound during Animal Parade